


666

by kuronekoXIII



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 666 - lucifer, Dark fluff, Mythical Beings & Creatures, obscure love story, you'll have to squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuronekoXIII/pseuds/kuronekoXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alluring devil. Bewitched human.<br/>That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	666

It's dizzying.

 

_\- Come, dear doll. Come to me. -_

The strong, alluring scent of that red poison is calling out to me.

 

_\- I can't wait for you to get here, love. -_

This is madness. Getting to the lake is a blur of frenzied anticipation.

 

_\- Let them that hath understanding count the number of the beast; for it is the number of a man… -_

Realization dawned upon me. How could I not have known?

 

The woods thinned and the clearing came into sight. There in the middle of the moonlit lake stood proudly a man, dull hair caressed by the fleeting wind. Crimson red velvet pooled up to his hips, basking in the moonlight. O morning star.

 

_\- Closer, my love. I do not bite. -_

Chuckling, I dipped my feet in the cold scarlet, reaching for his warmth.

 

_\- Bare your heart and free your soul. Do not fear, sweet o child, for my place will always be right by yours. Love, close your eyes. -_

The dwellings of the dark gently envelopes me.

 

_Keres looms, Atropos shears, Thanatos enchains._

_And the wandering banshee cries._

_Heres leads, Charon boats._

_And the Styx crossed._

… 666, my beloved. I've fallen captive to that bewitching, beautiful devil.


End file.
